Blue Ribbon Ties
by Jixie
Summary: Suboshi and Yui talk after the summoning of Seiryuu.


I'm sorry, this could have been written better. This is a real scene that happens in the manga, but I did use a little artistic licence... Yui's dress really does blow up and Suboshi really does freak out, but they don't talk about it. Spoilers for... uhhn, for the near end of FY. Volume 12 of the manga, I think. Fushigi Yuugi copyright to Watase Yuu. Written by Jixie, June 24 2000 (Revised July 14).  
  
- Blue Ribbon Ties -  
  
"Yui-sama?"  
  
Yui rolled over on her cot and looked up. She didn't have too; there was only one person who called her "Yui-sama" that would bother seeing her right now. She knew who it was. But she rolled over anyway, and looked at him.   
  
"Hai, Suboshi?"  
  
He frowned slightly, and she could tell he was worried.  
  
"I... I'm concerned about your health..."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment. He had to bring that up, didn't he? Ever since she had called Seiryuu, she hadn't been feeling well. It was as if something had drained all her energy then strapped heavy weights onto her body. Right now she wanted to be alone, to rest and get better, but she didn't mind that Suboshi wanted to be there. It was comforting to know that Nakago wasn't the only one concerned for her.  
  
--  
  
Suboshi watched Yui, feelings of worry and helplessness pressing against him. She looked... different, like she was only half of Yui. Like something important had been taken away from her, and because of it she was slowly wasting away. Nakago had told him not to bother her, but he had to see her. He had to make sure she was still there, that she hadn't faded into oblivion.  
  
And she was wearing that thing. That thing she had come to their world in. Before it was just what she wore most of the time, but now it seemed like a warning sign of how soon she'd be gone. She had told him what her wish would be. The fact that she was dressing in the cloths of her old world seemed to be a sign that she'd be going back soon. Very soon.  
  
He didn't want her to leave.   
  
---  
  
Yui resisted the urge to scowl, or say something mean to Suboshi. He no longer looked worried, now he looked sad. Didn't he understand she didn't need that now? She needed reassurance that everything would be alright. She needed someone who could really protect her. She needed...  
  
Nakago...  
  
Sighing, Yui tried to ignore the little urges she had to cheer Suboshi up. He was supposed to be the one building up her spirits, not the other way around. He was supposed to make her smile with silly, if not somewhat stupid, antics, and behavior brought on by having too much energy. If he wanted to be her friend so much, why wasn't he?   
  
But she was already reaching for her bow, and with a slight tug it unsnapped and she pulled it out from her collar.   
  
"Suboshi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Holding up her hand, she offered the bow. A small gift of friendship. Miaka and Yui had always been giving each other small gifts.   
  
It wasn't much, but his whole demeanor changed. He went from borderline depression to pure bliss in a matter of seconds. Yui couldn't help it, she smiled. His face! He looked like a little child with a new bike. So utterly, disgustingly happy. It brought back pleasant memories that she had shoved aside after coming to this place.  
  
---  
  
When she offered her bow - her bow! Something that belonged to her and her only- his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Or maybe even two or three.  
  
He gladly accepted it, and tried to thank her, or say something, /anything/. He couldn't, though. Too excited, he was speechless. But her face told him she understood his appreciation, which meant his face told her how much it meant to him...  
  
All concerns about her leaving had been forgotten. She knew he loved her, and wasn't denying him anymore, and that was everything to him. *Everything*.  
  
---  
  
After standing still for a while looking dazed, Suboshi had glanced quickly at her uniform. She didn't want him to leave yet, after deciding his being there wasn't such a bad thing, so she asked him about it.  
  
"It's not pretty as the Seiryuu garment, is it?"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"It's a pity, really. I liked that dress."  
  
He laughed nervously, and she could see his skin darken a little. It was almost amusing.   
  
"What? Are you mad at Seiryuu for destroying something of mine?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Haha! Suboshi, this is a *god* we're talking about. If he wants to shred my clothing, what are you going to do about it? Try to kill him?"  
  
Suboshi shifted uneasily. "No. I'm not stupid, Yui-sama. It's just, well, I don't like anyone doing that kind of thing to you! Even a god. It's not right."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and decided against reminding him of his near violation of her. The blushing was nearly amusing, but this was really amusing. Mad at a god? Because he destroyed her dress? Was his strange devotion to her really at the point where he'd get mad at...  
  
She laughed. That wasn't it at all. When Seiryuu ridded her of her clothing, she had been naked. That's why he was upset. Maybe he thought it reminded her of the men who had nearly raped her. Maybe he just didn't want anyone to see her body.   
  
Imagining the look on his face when her dress exploded off of her, she laughed some more. Suboshi seemed a little irritated at the fact she was laughing at him, but was trying his best to hide it.  
  
"Ah... gomen, Suboshi. Did you like what you saw?"  
  
"NA... NANI?"   
  
He flushed a dark red, and gawked at her.  
  
Unable to help it, she laughed harder. The pain was almost forgotten, now. With a mischievous grin, she wondered if she should continue to tease him or leave him alone. Deciding that she needed the humor, she tried to think of another question she could ask that would embarrass him more.  
  
She didn't come up with anything before Nakago stepped in, holding the door to her tent wide open.  
  
"Suboshi, I thought I told you to leave Yui alone."  
  
Suboshi eyed Nakago, and did a quick run over of his options. Whatever he was thinking, he decided ignoring Nakago a second time probably wasn't a very wise mood. Turning towards Yui, he grinned and waved, clutching the bow. Yui managed a small wave before he darted out of the tent, careful to step as far away from Nakago as he could.   
  
After Nakago talked to her all too briefly, Yui rolled over and closed her eyes. She didn't feel as... empty now, thanks to Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi...  
  
She smiled. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Could he... did he really love her?  
  
Her tired body urged her to sleep. As she slipped off into slumber, she wondered if she really wanted to know how Suboshi felt about her. Her mind flickering on his face, the concerned tone as he asked her how she was feeling matching his expression.   
  
Yui knew the answer. 


End file.
